


Easy Bargains

by anysin



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Bad Ending, Dubious Consent, Future Fic, M/M, S5 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Martin makes a deal with Elias. Elias/Martin, futurefic.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Elias Bouchard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Easy Bargains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nevanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/gifts).



> Spoilers up to episode 163. Written for a kissing meme prompt at Tumblr, "kiss on the neck".

“You know,” Elias - he’s still Elias to Martin - says behind Martin, his hands resting on Martin’s shoulders, “Jon made this same exact offer to me.”

Of course Jon did; Martin can’t help a swell of affection inside him, and he almost wishes Jon was here so he could embrace him right now, scold him for trying to be brave. This is about Martin, after all, his right to stay at the tower. It’s only right he makes his own bargains.

“Why did you take mine?” he asks, sensing as Elias steps closer to him. His hands are running along Martin’s arms, rubbing them as if Martin is chilled and needs to be warmed up, his breath wet against Martin’s neck. Martin knows to expect the press of soft lips against his skin, but a tremor still passes through him upon the contact.

“Because I’m grateful.” Elias kisses along Martin’s pulse, wrapping his arms around him. His embrace is tight in a way that would make Martin feel secure if it was anyone else standing behind him. “If not for the choices you made, I wouldn’t have any of this. I won’t forget that.”

It almost feels good, to be told that it’s his fault. Martin flinches before he can hold it back, bending his head to the side so Elias has a better access to his neck, but Elias pulls away, grasping his shoulders so he can turn Martin around.

“So I will let you stay, but I expect you to earn your right to remain. And keep earning it.” He takes Martin’s chin into his hand, holding onto it as he kisses Martin on the lips. His touch is still deceptively soft, lying although there is no need for lies anymore. “Will it be worth it, Martin?”

Martin won’t lie, not about this. He closes his eyes and yields to Elias’s mouth.


End file.
